role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Savitar (CW)
Savitar (also known Alchemy and Future Flash) is an immensely powerful speedster and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality WIP History Backstory Barry Allen also known as Savitar is The 1st Metahuman Speedster known in The Multiverse to have ever connect to The Speed Force known to many other Speedsters as The God of Speed or The God of Motion. He is The Founder and Leader of The Thunderbolt Agents‎‎ a criminal Cult who refer to him as The Dark Lord. He Leads The Cult through his Avatar Doctor Alchemy who uses The Philosopher's Stone which gave him his Powers to give other Metahumans Power as well to grow an army of followers under his command. The Story So Far... Savitar first appeared when he briefly appeared during Godspeed's and Prometheus's debut battle with PteraMask. He briefly did battle with Godspeed, before then leaving elsewhere. Later on, he wreaked havoc in a city, where he then encountered Barry Allen and then also did chase with him, battling him all over. Later on, he also partook in taking over the Mirrorverse along with the likes of Godspeed and Alt. Kamen Rider Hazard. Abilities & Arsenal *'Futuristic Armor': The exact metal and composition of his armor remains unknown. He has a sharp blade that can protrude from his arm, which he uses to kill his victims; when Barry sawed it off with his powers, Savitar found it too painful to stand, forcing him to flee. *'Speed Force Connection': After the particle accellerator explosion at S.T.A.R.-Labs, Savitar became a Speedster. **'Superhuman Speed': Like all speedsters, Savitar is immensely fast. According to Jay though, Savitar is the fastest speedster of them all. **'Superhuman Reflexes': His perception and reflexes are so advanced that he sees Speedsters, moving at superhuman speeds, as how human beings see normal men running. This allows him to react to them much easily. **'Electrokinesis': He has light-blue lightning coming off him when he runs, similarly to Zoom. However, as shown in "Cause and Effect", his speed lightning is still red, and when he speeds around in his armor, it becomes blue. **'Dimensional Travel': He can travel between dimensions. However, due to being trapped in the Speed Force, he cannot manage this for too long. **'Superhuman Strength': He possesses superhuman strength, enough to toss and lift full-grown and well-built men without any distress at all. Using his speed and strength together, he can create powerful superhuman physical blows. It is unknown whether its strength comes from itself or from his armor. **'Superhuman Stamina': He has an almost limitless amount of stamina and vitality. **'Accelerated Healing': He has regenerative powers, which might be superior to an average Speedster's regenerative prowess. He instantly recovered from a powerful frost bite from Killer Frost, whereas a normal speedster would require a certain amount of time to recover. *'Telepathic Powers': He is mentally connected to the Philosopher's Stone. So if a being comes in contact with it, he is able to create telepathic links with them, as he did with Julian Albert, transforming him into Alchemy. He also seems to be able to prevent Julian Albert from remembering his time as Alchemy whenever he becomes a mere civilian again. He showed that he is capable of controlling his suit even when he is not in it, meaning that he has a telepathic connection to his suit. **'Illusions Projection': He was able to create illusions of Julian Albert's late sister and Cisco's late brother to manipulate them. **'Visions Projection': According to his followers, who have called him the "Dark Lord", he is able to show them the future, allowing one particular follower to point out Killer Frost as being "great" in the future. Weaknesses *'Philosopher's Stone Connection': During his Speed Force imprisonment, his presence in the real world is limited. Only through the Philosopher's stone, he is able to temporarily appear in the real world When the Stone is put in its box and the box is closed, he will disappear suddenly, as shown when Barry shut it in "The Present"; Savitar was about to kill Jay Garrick of Earth-3, but he disappears just as the Stone was locked away in the box. As it turns out, he needed the Philosopher's Stone in its entirety to be released from his prison in the Speed Force, and any broken-off piece of the Stone would have to be thrown into the Speed Force too for it to work. *'Speed Force Connection': Despite being the fastest speedster seen so far, he has been unable to project himself physically for too long due to his Speed Force imprisonment, forcing him to rely on Alchemy to carry out his will. He was trapped in the Speed Force by Barry long enough to "lose his mind many times over", and every time he manages to get himself on the physical plane of existence, he would just get sucked back into the Speed Force again. However, he has managed to escape this prison by tricking Wally West into taking his place as prisoner, allowing him to stay on the physical plane of existence for as long as he wants. *'Time': Savitar's plan was to cement his place in reality by giving Barry an excuse to create the time remnant that would eventually become him. However, H.R. defied this casual time loop and took Iris' place, thus meaning that Barry never creates Savitar; if he isn't created, then the Speed Force will realize the paradox and erase him from existence, just like what happened to Eobard Thawne. *'Overheat and Static': Tracy Brand theorized the true reason why Savitar wears his armor; his own powers are potentially a ticking time-bomb. Other speedsters wore friction-proof costumes while running in order to prevent a static charge from building up or to prevent overheating. Savitar's armor seems to serve the same purpose, as without it, he could potentially run the risk of damaging his body. *'Extreme Cold': Extremely-cold temperatures can temporarily stun and weaken him, a weakness shared with Barry and other speedsters. Trivia * Savitar (CW) is the second speedster to be used by DarthShiro19. The first was Godspeed. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:TV Show Character Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (DarthShiro19)